


Pay Back

by HollsteinFF



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides it's time she pay Carmilla back for all of the wonderful surprises the vampire has given her.</p><p>Set in the same universe as Well That Was Unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains G!p Laura. If that's not your thing, sorry.
> 
> Prompts from anon:
> 
> do you think you could G!P Laura?
> 
> G!P Laura? Only if you have the time and would be interested in writing it of course :P
> 
> Hey champ! Here's another prompt for you to fulfill (if you can) several chapters from now since I've just read you're over G!P anything for now. Anyway, Laura deep throating G!P Carm with the better than enchanted peen from a couple of chapters ago! (Okay I role reversed them, but I hope you still enjoy!)

“Okay Laura, girl the hell up.” If Carmilla could do it, she could do it too right? So maybe she didn’t know any shamans or anything, but she had a friend that was like _amazing_ at science. LaFontaine was sure to be able to come up with _something_. She knocked on the door of the dorm room.

LaFontaine opened the door wide. “What’s going on L? Why do you look like you wanna throw up?”

Laura swallowed hard. This was going to be embarrassing. And awkward. Very awkward. “Um, okay so this is gonna sound – weird – but I need a favor. I think.”

Laf closed the door behind the girl. Laura was acting strange. “Are you okay frosh?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Really. I just – I don’t really know how to ask for this. So here goes nothing.” She steeled her nerves. “Can you – um – can you do something with your alchemy stuff and make me – uh – can you give me a – I mean temporarily of course – I want – god this is just as hard as I thought it would be.” She shook her head. “I want a penis. Temporarily.”

Laf’s eyebrows shot to their shaggy bangs. “Come again?”

Laura sighed. “Can you give me a penis? I just mean like for the night. I want it to go away. I just – I really want to surprise someone.”

Laf blinked. “Well in the realm of surprises I’d say that one would take the cake yeah. Oh babe, remember when you said you wanted to try a strap-on, well – surprise! No strings attached!”

Laura glared at her friend. “It’s not like that. Carmilla, she – I mean – she would like the surprise. I’m like a hundred percent sure of it.”

“Wait,” Laf shook their head. “You mean Carmilla Karnstein? Like, Lady Killer extraordinaire? The chick that slept with my entire biology class in the same week?”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “That _does_ suspiciously sound like something she would do yes.”

Laf smiled. “So she got to you too huh? I can’t believe you’re boning Carmilla Karnstein. You know she’s a vampire right?”

Laura gasped. “We’re not _boning_ Laf. We’re – she’s – I mean we’re _together._ We’ve been together for months. I love her.”

Laf frowned. “Months? Love? Frosh, don’t get me wrong. I like Carmilla, I think she’s awesome, but please be careful. She’s kind of got a reputation for breaking hearts.”

Laura tried to hide her smile. Carmilla was _hers_ and the vampire loved her. “She loves me Laf. Thanks for your concern, but she won’t break my heart.”

“Loves you huh? Did she tell you that?”

Laura nodded.

LaFontaine looked impressed. “Well colored me captivated. The tiny gay who finally tamed the wild Karnstein.” They ran their fingers through their hair. “And now you want a penis?”

Laura blushed. “Tamed may be an overstatement. Nothing about Carmilla is tame. But yes, I want a penis. _Temporarily._ Let’s not forget that part.”

Laf nodded. “I think I can probably whip up something. I saw an article in this alchemy book I was reading a few weeks ago about transfiguration of the body. I mean, it was mostly about changing your hair color and everything, but I can probably pull it off.” They shrugged.

Laura looked at her friend hesitantly. “Laf, I need you to be sure. I can’t end up with a permanent penis.”

Laf grinned. “No worries frosh. I’ll test it out first. Give me a couple of days yeah?" 

Laura nodded. “Just text me when you figure it out.”

* * *

Laura received a text from Laf three days later. She made her way across campus to her friend’s dorm, knocking excitedly on the door.

Laf flung the door open wide. “Come in frosh. I have _just_ what you need.”

Laura came in and closed the door behind her. “So are you gonna like cast a spell on me or something?”

Laf looked at the girl curiously. “That’s not really how alchemy works, L.” They handed Laura a little plastic bag of nondescript white pills.

Laura blinked at the bag in her hand. “You made _penis_ pills?”

Laf grinned. “I did. _And_ they work. You’ll keep your boy parts for like a few hours.” They winked at Laura’s blush.

Laura looked at the small bag. There were at least twenty pills in it. “Um, I guess you’re expecting us to enjoy ourselves huh?”

Laf finally lost it. They laughed until they were crying. “Sorry frosh. I’m not laughing at you. Really. This whole scenario is just – I mean it’s hilarious if you think about it.” They finally got their laughter under control. “You’re dating Karnstein. _You_. Are dating Carmilla Karnstein. And you want a penis. And you’re like – no offense L – but you’re like the least seductive person I know. How did you even _meet_ Carmilla?”

Laura frowned. She could be seductive. She huffed. She could totally be seductive. “I um – she came into my work. I served her. I mean – I was her server. Um – at my work.”

Laf raised an eyebrow. “I was unaware you had a job.”

Laura nodded. “Well, I do. So. Um. Okay how much do I owe you for your labor?”

Laf grinned again. “On the house kid. Anything to help get that stick out of your ass.”

Laura gasped. “I do _not_ have a stick up my ass. What the hell?”

The redhead chuckled. “Laura, remember that video blog you did for your journalism class on how frat parties were turning students into sex crazy fiends and causing Silas’s overall GPA to plummet and the school to lose credibility?”

Laura huffed. “That was _last_ semester!” She crossed her arms. “And okay – sorry – but I really don’t want to go to a school that has no credibility. I want to be able to _do_ something with my degree in the future!”

Laf grinned. “Fair enough. Still. You had a stick up your ass. I’m glad Karnstein was able to remove it for you.” They smirked at the brunette. 

Laura blushed. Hard. Carmilla had done a _lot_ of things with her ass. But no one needed to know that. “Okay well. Um. Thanks! Bye!” She fled from the dorm to avoid any further embarrassment.

* * *

Laura looked down at the pill in her hand. Carmilla was sprawled out on the couch in the living room and could probably hear her heart beating erratically. She swallowed the pill and set aside the rest for later.

She felt the tingling in her groin almost instantly. She peeled off her yoga pants and panties and her mouth fell open. Okay – _that_ – is large. Maybe? She didn’t really know. It certainly _seemed_ bigger than she was expecting. She shrugged out of the rest of her clothes and rummaged through Carmilla’s side of the closet. She found a pair of lose fitting jeans and pulled them on. Then she threw on a white t-shirt and went to find her vampire.

Carmilla was still lounging on the sofa watching TV. “Oh my god. Are you watching the Vampire Diaries?”

Carmilla glanced up. “Hello to you too cupcake. And it was on. And the remote is over there.” The vampire pointed three feet away to the remote laying on the coffee table. “And I am lazy.”

Laura waltzed over to the vampire and straddled the older girl’s lap. “Too lazy for me?”

Carmilla’s eyes darkened. “Never too lazy for you cutie.” Her hands gripped Laura’s hips and she ground her hips upward into the girl.

Laura gasped. Okay she could totally see why guys had to keep themselves in check constantly. She could feel the cock in her pants begin to stir. She leaned forward and pushed her hips against Carmilla’s stomach. And waited. The vampire blinked, her dark eyes becoming even darker.

“Cupcake?”

Laura smirked. “I thought it was time for a little payback,” she shrugged nonchalantly. She was on her back in less than a second. Carmilla was straddling her thighs, the vampire’s hand cupped around her cock, which was definitely twitching to life. She canted her hips up into Carmilla’s hand.

Carmilla groaned as she felt Laura start to harden. “Did you get an enchantment?”

Laura shook her head. “Not exactly.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bag of pills. “My friend Laf is a bit of a genius. I think you know them actually.”

Carmilla smirked. “Science ginger? Yeah I audited a biology class they were in a couple of times.”

Laura smirked. “They told me. Audited. Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Carmilla looked up sheepishly. “You’re not mad are you?”

Laura laughed. “Do you even _know_ me? Carm, you’re mine. All mine. What you’ve done in your past means nothing to me. Besides. I can give you something science nerds never can.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Laura thrust her hips up again. Her eyes burning into the vampire’s. “A very excited, _very_ large cock,” she whispered.

Carmilla felt heat pool in her stomach. She popped the button of Laura’s pants and slid her hand in, circling her fingers around the girl. She groaned. “Fuck, cupcake.” Carmilla looked at the bag of pills still in Laura’s hand. “You got a lot.”

Laura smirked. “I thought maybe if you had fun then we could - ” she cut her words off in a gasp as Carmilla’s fingers tightened around her cock.

“ _If_ I had fun? Cupcake,” she said huskily, slowly stroking the firm muscle in her hand. “I’m already having fun.” She ran her thumb across the head of Laura’s dick. Then abruptly removed her hand and pushed the jeans over Laura’s hips and down her thighs. When Laura’s meat sprung free her eyes widened. “You weren’t lying were you?”

Laura looked up innocently at her vampire. “You like it?”

Carmilla’s hand closed around Laura again and she gave the girl a small tug. Laura’s hips shot off the couch and the girl groaned loudly. “I like it, very much.”

Laura sat up and pulled the vampire’s shirt over her head. She unclasped Carmilla’s bra and tossed it across the room. Then she tugged at the waist of the older girl’s pants. “Off. Now.”

Carmilla struggled out of her pants and panties. She couldn’t wait to have Laura’s cock inside of her. But she thought maybe she could have some fun with the girl first. She pulled the girl’s pants all the way off and pulled Laura into a standing position. She ripped the white t-shirt right down the front and discarded the pieces. Then she pressed Laura against the wall and sank to her knees.

Laura stared down at her vampire with wide eyes. Okay, so she had expected Carmilla to enjoy this, but she hadn’t expected the vampire to be so aggressive about it. It was really turning her on. However, she’d never had a cock before, so her brain didn’t really catch up with the situation until she felt Carmilla’s lips close around the head of her dick. She grabbed the vampire’s head and pulled her away. “Dude! You can’t do that!”

Carmilla looked up with shocked eyes. “What? Why? It’ll feel good. I promise.”

Laura shook her head. “F-fangs,” she stuttered. “What if you slip and cut off my junk!?! I’m pretty sure that would have some irrevocable consequences in real life.”

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed. “Laura, I’m almost four centuries old. You think I can’t control my own body?”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “I’ve personally seen you lose control of your own body before Carmilla.”

The vampire huffed. “I was in heat!” she argued. Then her voice softened. “If I concentrate, I promise, nothing will go wrong. Trust me?” She licked up the bottom of Laura’s cock.

Laura shuddered, but nodded her head. “O-okay. But please focus. I’m not keen on finding out what would happen if your razor teeth came out while my junk was in your mouth.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she mumbled before taking Laura’s cock into her mouth.

Laura’s hips thrust forward immediately. The feeling of warm, velvet surrounding her was already making her thoughts go fuzzy. Carmilla must have just finished off one of her blood bags. The vampire’s mouth was like fire. She fisted her hands until her nails were digging into her palms as Carmilla’s head began to bob back and forth. It wasn’t a sight she was ready for. She could feel her stomach start to tighten. “Carm wait. I – I’m gonna - ” Her words were cut short by Carmilla’s fingers gripping the base of her member. She instantly felt the need to cum retreat. “Well that’s a neat trick.”

Carmilla chuckled around Laura’s cock and felt the girl tighten up again. God, Laura was worse than a teenage boy. She gripped the girl again until she felt Laura relax. She looked up at her lover with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Then she pressed forward until she had taken Laura in completely. Then she pressed forward more until her lips rested against the skin of Laura’s pelvis. The tip of Laura’s cock slid into her throat and she swallowed. She had no need for breathing, so this, she was actually quite good at.

Laura felt her knees go weak. The pure pleasure that shot through her entire body was threatening to unhinge her. She threaded her fingers in Carmilla’s hair and pulled the girl even closer into her. She thrust her hips hard against the vampire’s face. With each thrust, Carmilla swallowed. It was like thrusting her cock into hot, wet clay. The suction it formed was beyond amazing. No amount of pressure at the base of her cock was going to keep her from exploding. “Carm!” she gasped. “I’m gonna…”

The vampire swallowed again and she lost it. She felt every muscle in her body tighten. She felt her dick go rigid and start to spasm. She could feel the hot cum shooting out of her in ropes. And her vampire just kept swallowing.

Carmilla swallowed one last time before letting Laura’s dick slide from her mouth. She looked up at the girl through thick lashes. “Was that good for you?”

Laura gaped at the vampire. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” She shook her head. “I can’t feel my legs!”

Carmilla laughed. She cupped Laura’s package and felt it come alive again. “Can you feel your cock?”

Laura nodded.

“Good. That’s all you need to feel right now.” She dragged Laura over to the couch and pushed her down. She straddled the girl’s hips and hovered above the hardening cock.

Laura gripped Carmilla’s hips and tried to pull the vampire down on her dick. “Fuck. Baby, come on,” she gasped. “Please. Let me fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow as she lowered herself onto her lover. They both moaned. Laura was thick and the stretch she felt as she slid down around the girl was delicious. She started slowly grinding against her lover’s hips. She felt Laura begin to meet her thrust for thrust. Soon, Carmilla was bouncing up and down on the girl like a fucking pogo stick. The short cries leaving her mouth should have been embarrassing but Laura’s girlish cries were meeting her own and it just made her even hotter.

She pulled Laura into a sitting position and wrapped her legs around the girl, heels digging into the small of Laura’s back. “Oh god. Fuck. Fuck me Laura. Fuck me harder.”

Something inside of her broke open. She grabbed Carmilla’s hips and flipped the vampire onto her back. She plowed into the older girl again and again. She could feel the tip of her cock hitting Carmilla’s cervix. “God kitten. I’m gonna cum again. Do you want me to pull out?”

Carmilla’s legs wrapped around Laura again and pulled the girl into her. “What? So you can cum all over your own stomach? Fuck Laura!” she gasped as the girl hit a spot so deep inside of her she felt like her other organs were shifting to accommodate Laura’s dick. “God no. I want you inside. I want you to fucking cum inside of me. And I want you to do it _now_.”

Laura lost it – again. She blew her load deep inside of the vampire. She felt Carmilla’s walls clenching around her cock and she just kept going. “F-fuck. Are you coming? Fuck kitten. Are you coming?”

Carmilla nodded and tightened her legs around Laura. “Yes! Fuck right there. Oh god!”

* * *

Carmilla teased Laura’s cock for _hours_ before it finally vanished. Laura was lying on the bed, sprawled out, completely naked and sated. The vampire was tucked under her arm, head resting on Laura’s chest. “Fuck kitten. That was. That was something else.”

Carmilla laughed. “You know, I’m beginning to think we could have a lot of fun with this little bag,” she said holding up the small bag of pills. “Remind me to thank LaFontaine next time I run into them.”


End file.
